


White Lies and Pretty Smiles

by Oli Grey (NeroliGrimm)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Character Development, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Miscommunication, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, lotor is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroliGrimm/pseuds/Oli%20Grey
Summary: Lance works as an intern at the number one multinational cooperation in the city. He thought he was living his dream before he met the CEO's son who offered him a deal he could not reject. In order to keep his inheritance Lotor had to find someone to marry but his father never stated whom he could date. But will Lotor's little rebellion cost Lance much more than his dreams if this all ends horribly?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Lance a Spanish last name. Lotor is French/Malaysian.  
> There is a polyamorous relationship in this chapter that doesn't involve Lance and Lotor.

The Hotel Ivy was a grand luxurious hotel; a place only catered for the wealthy. The huge banquet hall was decorated with gold trim and polished marble. The sight of all the splendor would have taken Lance's breath away if he wasn't there just by technicality. He was able to appreciate architecture of course but at the moment he just did not want to be in the midst of the people celebrating.

The ceremony he was currently attending was held for Lotor Lione; the son of Galran Tech CEO Zarkon. The son was turning twenty-three and everyone who worked there was mandated to show up including the interns. Although the event was placed as a charity event no one seemed to care about that fact. Lance had better places to be then be at a party for prestigious people honouring some privileged man who lived off of his father's money like playing video games with his best friends Hunk and Pidge. He wasn't even being paid for anything including helping the section he was assigned.

Lance had seen pictures of the son in the CEO's aerie office once, the only time he had been allowed onto the floor. He had not been impressed. The man looked like he had everything handed to him on a silver platter which probably was believable with how the company was number one in the industry. He heard that the son did work for the company but he had never glimpsed him in the flesh.

Most of the night when he wasn't helping out Lance had stared at the sparkly chandelier on the ceiling while the secretary droned on and on with a speech dedicated to the charity before moving to the CEO. Zarkon had only a few words to say before he handed the pedestal over to Haggar, who was always by his side. He had been too busy counting the pendalogues dangling from the arms of the chandelier to pay attention to any of the long winded talks.

He had been fighting back the yawns all night, afraid to offend any of the managers. He had been politely asked to help with the catering for the first half of the night and by politely he meant forced into volunteering. He didn't want to lose his internship. If he made his way into the company then his future was set and he could help his struggling family out of the hole they had been in since moving to this country. The only benefit that the company gave him was a small apartment next to the company building with everything paid for. The building was just a living place for the employees that didn't have family of their own or just starting at the company.

Finally Haggar finished talking as the CEO gestured to someone in the reserved seating area. A tall man stood; the white blond hair hanging down pass his shoulders could not hide the broad shoulders pressed in a fitted indigo striped suit. Lance couldn't take his eyes off the lean body as the man was pulled into an awkward hug with Zarkon. This was most likely Lotor and even from his position at the back of the room he could barely make out his face; he could only imagine the delicate features he had remembered from the photo. He started talking about the fundraiser and how the money would benefit the people in need.

Lance pulled his attention away wishing he was anywhere but here. He could never live the life of over half these people. He was not one to let jealousy eat away at him but being in the midst of wealth tended to do things to a person that they never intended. 

 

Lance made his way back to the banquet hall from the restrooms or tried to at least. The hallway seemed familiar but his path led him to a hallway with multitude of doors. The plush deep red carpet dented under his feet as he ventured forth. This was probably part of the hotel that held the suites and not part of the party. Lance could not recall coming this way or even how he had managed to mess up his directions.

He turned on his heels to retrace his tracks when a hand reached out from an open doorway and pulled him in. His mind was reeling as he found himself pressed up against a wall with a much taller man looming over him.

“I'm sorry for this.” The voice was deep with a lilting accent that reminded him of British period dramas.

“What? Why?” Was he being kidnapped? Was someone mistaking him for someone worth holding hostage?

“I need to ask you some questions. But firstly what is your name?” The voice sounded frantic and Lance wondered if he was just as lost as he was.

Lance narrowed his eyes but his chances of escape seemed to dwindle as the man caged him in with both hands pressed against the wall on either side of his head. “The name is Lance. Lance Lopez Rivera.”

“What about your age and birthday?”

“What is this about?”

“Tell me now.” The taller man was insistent. His eyes were fierce with impatience and anxiety. Lance wasn't sure what to make of him and hoped he wasn't a crazy person. “Please.” He tacked onto the end with a second thought.

Lance narrowed his eyes with slight distrust but gave in. “I'm twenty-one and my birthday is on July twenty-eighth.”

“I want to know anything a close acquaintance would know.”

“What is this? A kidnapping?” Lance pushed against the man's chest but the person was made of solid rock and wouldn't budge. “You're not going to kill me right or steal my identity?”

The man's dark eyes widened then his lips twisted in a frown. “Of course not, I promise, now please continue.”

Lance narrowed his eyes still not fully trusting the man. “I like the colour blue, cats, I also have a deep love of pizza; anything else you need to know?” Lance asked with irritation. “I have a boring party to return to.”

“Boring?” Light eyebrows furrowed. Eyes dragged over him and Lance felt insulted by the twist of disdain of his lips. “Probably. But never mind that. I have a proposal for you.” His tone was melodramatic as if reading from a old play script. “I assure you will be paid handsomely if you agree to the terms.”

Lance didn't like the state of this man who looked surprisingly like Zarkon's son with the same hairstyle and clothing. Could he have been a double; maybe a body guard. He knew that people with money could afford protection especially if they were children of wealth. What if this was really Lotor?

Lance didn't hide his distrust when he responded. “Tell me what you want and maybe I'll consider. And the price better be good.”

The man exhaled with a haughty breath before he spoke. “I need for you to pretend to be my boyfriend, and you have to make it believable in front of my father. I can pay you three grand each month until my father is convinced not to marry me off to some twat.”

Lance stopped breathing, there was no movement from his lungs long enough for himself to panic at the proposal. He sucked in a breath, then two before grounding himself. “Three grand? To be your boyfriend? A stranger you know nothing about?” The English language eluded him as he tried going on.

“Your name is Lance Lopez Rivera, you like cats and the colour blue, twenty-one years of age, born on July twenty-eighth. Lover of pizza. I'll drill you on your family and friends at a later date.”

Lance stood frozen in silence.

“What about your position in my father's company?”

His brain rebooted as he tried to make sense of what he just found himself thrust into. “I'm just an intern. I'm working with the design department. A lowly member of society. Don't you have anyone else to ask?”

Lotor jerked his head away letting the space between them widen. “I can't trust anyone, not with how many people are in my father's pockets. So you being an intern is perfect.”

Lance didn't believe he would be able to pull something like this off; not even if he was a pretty good actor but for three grand a month, that could help put his little sister through college, pay off his family debts, his college loans if he was able to play this game for a while.

“Do we have an agreement.” Lotor looked more hopeful as he peered at him.

“Promise if this does end badly I won't be kicked from my internship?”

“You have my word.”

Lance wasn't sure how good his word was but he ground his teeth before nodding.

“Now let's go over some things before we go out.”

 

The night was drawing late; nearing eleven. Lance was standing in the shadows afraid that the sweat would drench his clothes as Lotor strode from his side. He had interrupted his father's announcement for his upcoming mergers with some important looking men when he gestured over to where Lance was standing. He wished his heart would stop so that he wouldn't have to go through with this. Lotor had told him that his father had been pushing him towards marriage even though he told his father every time that he was not interested. Zarkon had finally said if he didn't find someone he would choose someone for him otherwise Lotor would be disinherited. Lotor had found a little loophole in his father's proposal; Zarkon never stated who he could date or what gender.

There was an awkward silence as all eyes nearby were drawn to his location. Lance couldn't remember how he had come to stand beside Lotor, his smile stretched across his face as Lotor placed a chaise kiss on the side of his mouth. Zarkon stood behind his son, his expression dark and brooding. He was so fired. Lotor's little act of rebellion was going to destroy his career.

To his benefit Zarkon had no recollection of him at all, Lance was grateful for this, the brief visit to Zarkon's office was probably just another body to the CEO. Lance watched as Haggar pressed thin lips together, watching him closely. Her face was unreadable but he knew if looks could kill he would have dropped right then.

The rest of the party had passed in a blur as he stayed by Lotor's side until the time neared one in the morning and finally people started departing. Lotor had offered a ride home in his limo and Lance wished he had rejected the offer. He could tell how out of place the vehicle was as they neared his neighborhood.

 

 

The following week he continued his usual intern duties at the company. The only thing different was the strained and uncomfortable silence that befell him whenever he entered a room. People looked at him as if he were an enigma. He could hear the whispers around him as he delivered files to the designated people.

Lotor had been texting him details about the story he had made up of how they had met and private things about himself, making sure Lance remembered all the details. This was all on his private cell that he had for himself to keep Zarkon's paid people from spying on one part of his life. The messages were private and deleted right away until they started messaging like normal, starting the string of lies that they would be living for the unforeseeable future.

Lance found living through this lie stressful as he tried to dodge questions from his peers. He usually minded his own business when he was working with a few exceptions. He did like to joke around with the other interns but now he seemed to be singled out every turn he took. A few months of this would be worth the pay out so he stuck with what Lotor told him to say.

They met up randomly after his shifts to grab coffee and chat in the secluded corner of the small cafe down the street. The more he learned of Lotor the more he wanted this whole mess to be over with. Lotor was standoffish whenever he spoke of himself and when Lance explain a little of himself – Lotor would speak in a belittling way. The coffee left a bitter taste on his tongue as though Lotor's words were manifesting in the liquid.

 

A month into their arrangement Lance's phone made a ding that he had assigned for Lotor's texts. He made a face before he looked at what was written. Lotor told him to meet him by the park that bordered the library after three. Lance groaned. He had plans with Pidge to check out the latest Voltron game. He sent a quick text to Pidge making up an excuse that she would probably see right through but he wouldn't be able to think of something she would believe on the spot.

Lance had been told not to tell his friends and family anything in detail; only that he was dating Lotor. They at least needed to know that to keep things believable. Lance hated lying to the people he cared for but the money was what kept him going. His mother knew something was up; she was the only one that could read him like a book. Keeping something big like this secret from her was going to be a struggle.

 

Lotor was wearing a grey peacoat as he approached. Lance felt dressed down in his faded green jacket as the other man greeted him with a hug and a quick kiss. He didn't think he would ever be used to that but he couldn't pull away as people wandered around them.

The slight cold spell of winter was fading away. They had a mild winter but the lingering crisp air hung around like an unwanted sickness. Lotor held his hand in his as they slowly walked around the paths that was slowly starting to show colours as the plants bloomed around them. Lance knew he was only doing this so people would see, he wasn't sure if any of Zarkon's so called spies were around to witness them but Lotor was cautious at all times reminding him that they could be anywhere. He couldn't imagine being monitored every day of your life and even if Lotor was Zarkon's only heir this seemed a little too extreme.

“I'm having a dinner date with some close friends on Friday. I will pick you up before four with a change of clothes for you.”

Lance's face flushed. “You don't need to do that. I'll find something decent to wear.”

Lotor didn't hide his sneer as he responded. “I doubt there is a piece of clothing you own that would be fit to wear to the restaurant.”

Lance hid his anger for the sake of his family – they really needed that money. “Fine.” He refused to say more and they continued in silence. Every moment in this man's presence had him ashamed for his place in life and he hated that. He had lived a happy childhood with his family and even if they hadn't had much they had all been loved and cared for. His family was his everything and nothing would ever change that.

 

Lance had a difficult time hiding anything from his friends so when he told them he had plans on Friday they were already jumping on him asking him what he was doing that was better than hanging out with them. He wanted more than anything to tell them what was going on but he had to keep silent. They knew about his supposed relationship with Lotor though he had a difficult time at convincing them that everything was true when he had told them. He was a little hurt that his friends thought that he couldn't hook up with a billionaire.

He didn't want them to think that he was choosing his boyfriend over them and even if he really was dating someone he would still put his friends first. This whole lying to his friends was paining him and he wished for anything that this whole bogus setup would finish and be over with. He was losing sleep stressing over all the possible bad endings this relationship could lead to which was effecting his beauty sleep.

Lotor's sleek black limo pulled up in front of the bulding as he waited by the front window. The driver brought up a bag to hand to him when he rushed outside. A pile of clothes was safely tucked inside, folded with care without a wrinkle in sight. He changed in his room quickly not wanting Lotor to wait long. He paused for a second in front of his full length mirror unable to recognize the person standing in front of the glass.

The deep navy of the dress shirt brought out the colours of his eyes, the dark grey slacks hugged his legs like a second skin. He looked taller; the shoes provided helped a little in that aspect. He ran his fingers over the soft material of the shirt. He shook himself as he pulled away from his reflection. The person he saw was only a lie and he didn't want to be sucked into believing something that would never be.

 

Once they arrived at the restaurant, they were led to a secluded table accompanied by three richly dressed inhabitants. Lance now knew why Lotor insisted that he wear what he picked out for him. The three stood as the two approached. Two of them nearly reached Lotor's height, their frames were strong as though they were born with pride. They seemed to tower over him with their presence. He swallowed back his timidness as he shook their hands. 

One of them looked like she could have been related to Lotor with her long white blonde hair, dark complexion and graceful movements. The other was scarred but still handsome with a pale slash over his nose that had long healed over time and black hair with white bangs. The shorter of the three was slightly shorter than him but seemed fierce with a intimating presence that indicated that he was not to be messed with.

Lance felt out of place in their company. They were the prince to his pauper, he couldn't understand why Lotor would ask him to mingle with these people. This whole situation was outrageous. How was he suppose to play the part of a boyfriend when he couldn't even believe it himself?

The woman quirked her thin eyebrow. “Lance right? It's nice to meet you; I'm Allura.” Her hand was soft in his when she shook it. “When Lotor announced the news at his party I was pretty shocked.” Her crystal blue eyes bore into his and Lance fought hard not to look away.

Lance chuckled trying to cover his nervousness. “Yeah me too, I thought he wanted to keep our relationship secret for a little longer.” He was lying through his teeth and he wondered how anyone couldn't see pass his flimsy acting.

Lotor let a smile play across his lips. “I'm sorry but the moment just seemed right pet.” He leaned against Lance as he peered at his friends. “I know he isn't my usual type but he does make up for that in other ways.”

Lance stiffened wanting to hit the man next to him. For a moment he feared that his composure slipped as he pasted a smile on his face. He spoke with a teasing air. “Sure and if it wasn't for your money I wouldn't have gone for you Sugar.”

Lotor frowned and Lance was afraid he had gone too far before he resumed his smile. “I know that's not true love. You protested earlier about me buying you clothes.”

Lance placed a light kiss on his cheek for the others benefit. Allura was hiding a smile so perhaps he hadn't stepped too far out of line. He tried pulling off his flirty voice trying to cover up his blunder. “True, I just don't want you to feel like you need to pay for everything.”

“Okay we get it,” the shorter man said. “I'm Keith Kogane by the way, since everyone seems to have forgotten their manners. And this is Takashi Shirogane.” He motioned to the man beside him.

“Shiro,” The man corrected with a gentle smile.

“Nice to meet you,” Lance said warmly.

“I'm starving; can we order now,” Keith took his place at the table and the others followed. He liked that Keith didn't play around. He seemed straightforward and blunt but that saved Lance from further awkwardness. Lance could only envision what his mouth would spill if he hadn't been interrupted.

Lance breathed out a long breath as they all settled in the booth. He let Lotor pick out the dishes for him as their orders were taken which Lotor had recommended to him earlier in the limo. Perhaps he feared that Lance would embarrass him by choosing the wrong dish or mispronouncing something. He was fluent in four languages thank you very much but Lotor never bothered to ask.

Once Lance was finally relaxed enough he glanced around. The restaurant was designed to show off vintage French designs. He was pretty sure that most of the paintings were knockoffs but he was still out of his environment and even if they were fake didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the art. The lighting was soft and didn't wash out the vibrant colours around him like most establishments.

Lotor seemed different from his other encounters. The shoulders that always seemed stiff and tight were relaxed. Lotor seemed to have shucked off the ever strain of always having to act perfect in public under eyes that prodded for any little slip up. Lance could never imagine living every day under those circumstances. He looked happier in the presence of his friends. Perhaps the grass was not as green on the other side as some would say.

The three of his friends was a blast to be around. After shaking off the first time meeting nerves Lance was himself as he beguiled them with tales from college. They in turn told him stories of how Lotor almost broke his legs mountain climbing or that one time that he was almost attacked by paparazzi for stealing their camera.

He felt himself almost believing that they were regular friends and the huge lie they were playing was just a mere dream. He bickered with Keith about the Star War movies with Shiro smiling fondly at them. Which led to Shiro talking about space for a long time before Allura shut him up by kissing him.

Allura came off as regal and Lance almost assumed that she was a princess from a very unknown country. However she was the youngest CEO that owned a company that rivaled Zarkon's. Lotor and Allura had grown up together as their fathers started their careers with each other before splitting apart. After her father's untimely death Allura had taken the burden upon herself with her father's assistant and helped further the reaches of the company her father built.

Shiro was in charge of the graphic department and Keith was one of their translators when they dealt with the Korean companies. He also was in charge of the photography for their ads. The three of them acted fondly around each other and Lance couldn't help but feel a little envious with how attuned they seemed with each other.

Lance enjoyed the food and he wasn't sure that knowing that the meal was costly just made the taste ten times better but he devoured his pasta and savoured the taste of wine on his tongue. Throughout the meal Lotor would brush his arm or leg with his hand. Lance knew he did those actions for show but every time he felt heat pass over his body. He had to will himself to keep his expression pleasant for his friends benefit.

After a round of desert; they paid the bill and talked a little more before finally a yawn crawled up his throat. The time was still early – barely past six but he felt lethargic with all the food he had consumed. Allura stood first ending the gathering as Keith followed her, holding her hand as he escorted her from the booth. They bid their farewells as he followed them.

Keith graced a kiss on Shiro's cheek just as they departed though his hand was still in Allura's. Lance glanced over at Lotor wondering if he witnessed the same thing. Lotor eyed him with a knowing stare as if he knew what was running through his head. That yes the three of them were dating and no he was not uncomfortable about that in the least.

Lance kept silent as Lotor ushered him out of the restaurant. They made their way back to the limo and instead of taking the familiar track to his place; the streets became longer, the buildings richer. Lance looked at Lotor who was sipping a glass of water. He quirked his eyebrow.

“I was thinking of extending our evening,” was all he said before leaning his head against the cushioned seat and sliding his eyes closed.

Once the limo stopped moving they were in front of a high rise luxurious apartment complex. Lotor waved the driver off and led Lance to the garage. He stopped in front of a rich purple lamborghini huracan. Lance had never seen a lamborghini in person but his mouth watered at the sleekness of the design. He wasn't a car person but this was something that even he could appreciate.

“Hop in.” Lotor said as he unlocked the vehicle before climbing in.

Lance's heart sped as he slid into the passenger seat. The car purred as Lotor turned on the ignition and drove out. Lance didn't question where they were going as Lotor drove along the highways. The ride was smooth and relaxing the only sound coming from the gentle thrum of the engine.

Lance lost track of time as the sky paled, the soft colours of the sunset washing across his vision. They were driving along the coast now, watching as the beaches blurred along his vision. Even if Lotor was driving him to his death he wouldn't stop him, Lance for once in his life felt all his worries fall away as the sunset peaked before finally fading away, letting the stars come out to shine across the sky.

Lotor slowed as he took the next exit. He drove up to a beach house that was softly lit with a few cars parked to the side. Lance followed him as he left the car to the quiet building wondering if anyone was here. Instead Lotor unlocked the door to an empty house.

“The lights and vehicles are there for safety means,” Lotor said breaking the silence.

Even with home security Lance was amazed by the means that the rich would go to to keep out burglars and trespassers.

“If I had known this was going to be a sleepover I would have brought extra clothes.” Lance joked to hide his nervousness.

“The guestroom provided has enough to satisfy your needs.” Lotor smiled mischievously.

Lance kept quiet as Lotor led him up to the second floor and let him change into sweatpants and a baggy shirt. Once Lance was done he joined Lotor in the kitchen. He had also changed into lounging clothes. He offered him a drink of water.

“How about a moonlit walk along the beach?” Lotor was leaning against the counter his face slightly tilted away from him as he asked the question. His voice came out tense though Lance was sure he tried to cover it up with a casual tone.

“Sounds charming.”

Lotor smirked as he placed the dirty glasses into the dishwasher.

“Come along,” He offered his arm and led Lance out into the quiet night away from civilization.

The sand was soft and cushioned his bare feet. The ground still lingered with warmth from the touch of sun. There was a slight breeze that brought the saltiness of the ocean to tease his senses. He had surfed during his childhood but once he started college he had lost the time for the pleasure of racing the waves and he missed the high that surfing had given him.

Fingers slid down his arm and gently entangled with his as Lotor walked silently beside him. Lance wondered about his motivations for this since he was pretty sure none of Zarkon's spies would be around but then again he could be wrong. He let Lotor direct their path as they crept closer to the water.

Once the soft caress of the ocean washed over their feet they stopped. Lotor stared out over the vast water, his face unreadable.

“One can have everything in the world but even they could never tame such a grand beast.”

“So now you're a philosopher?” Lance grinned as Lotor side-glanced at him. He leaned close to speak; breath teasing his ear. “I pity the person who even tries to tame such a wild beast.”

The corner of Lotor's mouth curved up as he turned to him. “Still nothing would stop them from trying.”

Before Lance knew what was happening swift hands wrapped around his middle and he let out an ungodly shriek as his feet lifted from the water only to be wrapped in the ebbing warmth of the ocean. He sputtered as he lifted his upper body from the water glaring up at the man towering in front of him.

Lotor stopped laughing as he offered a hand to help him stand. “I'm sorry.” A hint of a lingering smile was playing on his lips showing that he was not as sorry as he should be.

Lance gripped his wrist and instead of letting Lotor help him up he pulled and watched with a vengeful smirk as Lotor lost his balance and crashed into the water next to him.

“Oh sorry my hand slipped.” Lance excused himself as Lotor shook soggy hair from his face.

Instead of being mad he laughed as he sat in the water. “The water still feels warm.” Lotor sighed as he watched droplets track down his skin. For the first time Lance somehow knew he was glimpsing the real Lotor in this moment then he had since he had first ran into him. They sat in silence as the water pulsed around them, the quiet night a welcome reprieve from their illusionary lives.

 

After they had washed off the salt and sweat from the day Lotor set up a movie for them, offering him popcorn and drinks. Lance sat on the opposite side of the couch with his bowl finding this to be like a sleepover with one of his friends. Before the movie could end Lance fought a losing battle of keeping his eyes from closing with heaviness but the weariness from the day washed over him and he slipped into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance woke up in the guest bed slightly disoriented. The window next to the bed let in the soft breeze of the ocean air. He blushed as he remembered the previous night and wondered how Lotor had carried him up to his room without waking him.

Walking down the stairs he smelled eggs cooking and the whiff of bacon. Lotor stood before the stove clad only in pajama pants. His hair hung over his back in tangles, dark skin peeking through the light strands. Lance swallowed as he composed himself before entering.

“Don't you have cooks to do that for you?”

Lotor peered over his shoulder. “I like having time to myself without anyone pestering me.”

“Then why am I here?” He teased.

“I need to keep up appearances,” was all he said before returning to scramble the eggs that was slowly clumping together.

The reality of their relationship came back to him and that this wasn't just a vacation for real boyfriends. Lance swallowed around the lump in his throat. He offered his help but Lotor dismissed him.

“I was thinking of spending the day in town.” Lotor said once the food was finished. The food tasted unexpectedly good as they dug in. He wondered how often Lotor cooked for himself.

“Sounds fun. I've never been to this area before.” Lance kept his voice light.

“It's nothing fancy but there is this certain bakery that makes the best fudge.” His eyes sparkled with fondness for a moment.

“I wouldn't have guessed you had a sweet tooth.”

Lotor hid a smile as he shrugged. “It's what I remember most from my childhood.” He glanced away from him and Lance didn't say anymore as they finished eating.

 

The beach town smelled like the ocean and sugar. The bakeries had opened their doors and the aromas escaped beckoning to the hungry tourists milling about. Children ran through the street with balls and floaties waiting impatiently to go down to the water.

Lotor led him through the shops, buying useless trinkets and toys and giving them to the kids that lingered on the sidewalks. They waved at him in a familiar way as they followed their parents down the path that lead to the water. Lance watched with disbelieving eyes as Lotor joined a group of older men in conversation. He chatted with them as though he had grown up with them and if Lotor had spent most of his childhood here that wasn't that far from the truth.

Lotor had him try the fudge he had spoken of and Lance couldn't deny that the thick chocolate had a particular taste that pleased his senses. The ones with the sea-salt were especially his favorite. The hours flew by as he was guided around the small town. They ate at a tiny pizza place that was tucked down an alley and he wondered how anyone knew about the place without stumbling down the particular road by accident. He had never realized that pizza made over an outdoor fire pit held the most delicious smokey flavour that was ten times better than the pizza he bought from the usual pizza places in the city. He wondered if Lotor had remembered that he had told him of his love of the food when they first met and he had demanded details from him.

They walked back to Lotor's vehicle in the late afternoon. Lance couldn't keep the smile from his face as he watched the town disappear as Lotor drove away. He hadn't imagined anything like this when Lotor had brought him here. In honesty he wasn't expecting much of anything but he saw through the shields that Lotor had tightly placed over his emotions. They had been gone that day and Lance was still trying to process all that he had seen.

He returned to twenty missed calls. Some from Hunk and Pidge but most were from his mother. He winced as he listened to his voice messages. With all that had happened he hadn't even thought of telling anyone where he had been.

He dialed his mother and he didn't have to wait long before reaching the second ring. He could hear his mother's frantic tones sprouting in her native language. She was demanding to know what had happened to him and yelling about how worried she had been.

“I'm sorry mama. I'm spending the weekend with Lotor at his beach house. I should have mentioned it to you.”

“That boy is bad news I don't know why you are dating him.” His mother lectured with a deep sigh. “You never did this before. You don't realize how scared I was.”

“I know mama. I'm really sorry. I'll come over during the week when we head back to the city.”

“You're going to have to apologize to your father.” Her voice was stern but Lance smiled.

“I will.”

He looked back and saw Lotor staring at him with crossed arms. He ended the call and gave an apologetic smile.

“I forgot to tell anyone where I was.”

“It's my fault for abducting you.” Lotor looked a little chagrined for once. “I just needed to escape from the city. I should have asked you first.”

“As far as abducting goes I think this is probably a nine.”

“Good?”

“Yes.” Lance smiled. “I haven't been this relaxed in a long time.”

“Good.” His body relaxed as he straightened. “Are you up for a swim?”

 

Lance had shot a quick text to Hunk and Pidge letting them know he was still alive before joining Lotor. They spent the rest of the day at Lotor's private beach before they grew too hungry to keep fighting the waves. Lance's skin was wrinkled from the water but he had missed the feel of the sea around him. Lotor had a couple of surfboards but the waves weren't cooperating with them so they mostly spent their time racing each other or to see who could swim out the farthest. Lance was born to swim and he proved that as he outpaced Lotor every time.

They were both exhausted by the time they finally made their way back to the house. After showering Lotor took him to a cafe late that night were they ate burgers and indulged in milkshakes. They pulled off the picture of happy boyfriends and Lance wondered what would happen if people found out the truth of their relationship.

They left the next morning and Lance spent the rest of the day in a haze in the solitude of his studio apartment after being dropped off. The loneliness pressed on him after spending the weekend secluded with Lotor. The next day he would be back at work, the magic of the small getaway slowly turning into a brief memory in the back of his mind.

 

The next time he saw Lotor was a few days later. Lance was exiting the elevator when he spotted him coming out of his father's office. He was carrying some files to drop off at Haggar's desk. This was the second time he was on the top floor that held Zarkon's personal quarters.

There was a deep crease in Lotor's forehead as he closed the door before stalking to the other end of the hallway. Lotor hadn't spotted him and he wondered if he should stick around but he didn't want to be caught lingering around this floor when he didn't have any other business being here. He quietly placed the folders on the desk before going back to the elevator to head back to his floor.

Lance expected Lotor to come find him after he was finished with whatever had him here but he didn't see the man for the rest of the day. Lance would have thought Lotor would play up the role of being his boyfriend and visit him at work since he was already there. Lance wasn't sure if the emotion he was feeling was disappointment but he felt a sudden wish to see him.

He finished up for the day before heading home. There hadn't been any messages from Lotor since he had dropped him off after their trip. The days passed into the weekend and still there was not a word from Lotor. Lance frowned at his two unanswered texts that he had sent to Lotor during the week.

Instead of waiting around for a hookup he spent his free time with Hunk and Pidge. They had time to make up for – meaning they would spend the whole weekend playing video games and watching movies. The rich laughter that came from Hunk and the taunting remarks that Pidge made his way whenever she beat him was a good distraction from his thoughts.

The weekend passed in a blur before he was back at home Sunday night. There had only been one call from his mom during that time. He tried to ignore the heavy press on his chest knowing that Lotor didn't need to tell him what he was up to because they weren't really dating. Though somewhere deep in his chest he ached to listen to his accented voice. He blamed the feeling on anxiety wondering why Lotor was keeping his distance.

 

Two weeks later Lance was at the cafe where he usually met Lotor. Lance fiddled with his phone as he debated texting Lotor again. His mom was going to be throwing his nephew a birthday party next Saturday and he wasn't sure he should invite Lotor. If they went together would they be able to pull off being a couple in front of people he had lived with his whole life? Would Lotor even respond before the date?

He placed his phone on the table as he took a sip from his coffee. He didn't even know the reason for Lotor's radio silence. Had he done something wrong that weekend at the beach to put him off? He glared at the dark liquid in his cup as if the drink had all the answers hidden within the depths.

The coffee was bland and left a bitter aftertaste on his tongue. He dumped the rest of the contents when he left. He walked back to his place, the silence of the room greeting him. He hated living here but with how far the company was from his family's home he choose convenience over pleasure. He was used to at least five people talking at once or arguing over who was going to use the shower first before the hot water ran out. He missed the small squabbles and the amount of laughter that rang out throughout the day.

He switched the TV on just for noise as he fidgeted around his place, cleaning the already sparse space for something to occupy his hands. He came back to his phone, the screen blank with no messages. Lance sighed as he bit back his apprehension and sent a text to Lotor telling him about the party before he could change his mind. He hated not knowing why Lotor was not showing himself or why he had stopped talking to him. He spent the rest of the day pretending that he was not waiting as he distracted himself with video games.

There was nothing the following day until that night when his phone finally lit up as a message popped on the screen. The message was impersonal and straight to the point telling him that he would be there to meet his family. He didn't say anything about why he had been silent for the last two weeks or where he had been. Lance wanted to fling his phone across the room but with no means of replacing the device he instead dropped it on the cushion next to him.

He understood that Lotor didn't owe him more but he was stressed. The thoughts that they must have been found out had been pushed to the back of his mind with mild panic. Why else had Lotor kept his distance? Keeping away was not helping their lies if they wanted to be believed. There had to be a reason and he knew everything could be destroyed.

 

The night before the party Lotor sent him a quick message telling him that he would be by the next morning. Lance sent a quick message back not bothering to put in the effort for more detail if Lotor wouldn't. He was slightly dreading seeing him after all this time. There was something going on and he hated being left in the dark.

 

Lotor was dressed down with a black jumper and faded jeans when Lance met up with him outside of his apartment building. He had told him to dress warm because his mother kept the ac as cold as humanly possible. Lance was used to the temperature but he knew when he brought over friends they would scramble for the nearest blankets. Even with the house full of people the rooms would remain at a frigid state.

Lotor had swept his hair back into a loose tie. Slim rectangle framed glasses rested on the bridge of his nose; the dark circles under his eyes were poorly hidden behind the lenses. 

Lance raised his eyebrow in curiosity which Lotor picked up on. “I just got off a red-eye. Contact lenses only irritate my eyes when I've been lacking sleep.”

Lance looked at him in concern. “Do you want to cancel. I wouldn't mind if you do.”

Lotor shook his head. “I'm fine. I have someone to drive us.”

Lance was still uncertain, Lotor's skin looked ashen and he seemed skinnier since the last he had seen him. He wanted to call the whole thing off since he knew his family was a lot to handle when people first met them. Before he could say anything however a black car pulled up in front of them. Lotor held the back door open for him before sliding in besides him.

Lotor held himself stiff next to him. The space between them felt like a huge crevice as Lance shifted uncomfortably on the seat. He knew this was a bad idea. His mother was going to figure things out the moment they stepped through the door. He gripped his hands tightly over his lap dreading the encounter.

 

Once they arrived Lance greeted his mother with kisses on her cheeks and when he stepped back Lotor stood beside him.

“Mama this is Lotor.”

She stared at the man that was dating her son as a crease appeared over her forehead before she gave him a stiff smile. “Welcome to our home. I'm afraid that we can't offer much that you are used to.”

“Mama.” Lance began sharply before Lotor stepped forward and offered his hand in greeting.

“Not at all. I'm just happy to meet Lance's family. He's spoke so much about you that I couldn't wait to meet everyone.”

Lance held his breath as he waited for his mother's response. Her nod was formal, giving Lotor her hand only not to be written off as a rude hostess.

“The next time you take my son out of the city you have him tell me in advance.”

Lotor ducked his head, an apology upon his lips. “I was thoughtless and it was an impulsive decision.”

His mother jerked her head in acceptance. “Make yourself at home. There is refreshments in the kitchen.”

“Thank you.”

With one last look at her son she made her way back to the dining room.

“I'm sorry about that. She's just overprotective.”

Lotor smiled though his eyes hid a tale of pain. “You're lucky to have someone that cares about your safety.” Lotor almost looked vulnerable before his expression closed up and a mask fell back over his features.

Before he could dwell on that his niece and nephew came to jump on him, leaving words unspoken hanging in the air. They mingled with Lance's family members and friends pretending that they were in love – twisting words and phrases to their advantage until everyone was fooled. Lance almost believed their lie himself when he felt Lotor trail a hand over his knee at one point while he was talking to his older sister. He wondered if Lotor even realized what he was doing as the touch left a tremble through his body.

 

After the party, Lotor had his driver drop them off at a shop a mile from his place.

“I need to pick up a package.” Lotor explained when they went inside.

Lance waited while he spoke with the clerk as he browsed around. The walls were covered with art and tapestries. He had never noticed this store even with how close the place was to his home. The shop mostly sold art pieces and random curios. Once Lotor was done they left with a small package held under his arm. Lotor took his hand in his unoccupied hand leaving him feeling a little off kilter.

They were walking silently side by side as the sun faded slowly behind the tall buildings around them, casting them in hues of pinks and purples. Lance wondered what Lotor had thought of his time with his family. He knew their home was not very big and there was never an empty room at any given time but he had hoped that Lotor had some form of enjoyment out of the day.

“So I was thinking that it was my turn to take you out on a date.” Lance broke the silence when he felt Lotor's fingers loosen around his.

Lotor peered at him before shifting his gaze on the path before him. “There's no need for that,” He said briskly.

Lance ignored his tone. “I know I can't afford anything that you are used to but I thought I could take you somewhere.” He peered at him through thick eyelashes trying to read his posture.

Lotor shrugged noncommittally. “Very well. I have a free day next Friday.”

Lance could see the offer was a nuisance for him and he fought down the disappointment that wanted to spill over. He had hoped that his idea would be better reciprocated but he seemed to be fighting a losing battle. Their fingers drifted apart and his hand fell to his side. He couldn't help the feeling of abandonment. He didn't know why Lotor was shutting him out when this had been his idea from the start. Didn't he want him to help at least a little?

 

 

Lance told Lotor he would meet him at his place the day before the date since he only had to be at the office until noon. He picked out his outfit with care. He didn't want to look sloppy but he also didn't want to look too professional. He settled on casual with a loose long length black shirt over jeans that he found that didn't have any holes in them.

He made sure his face was blemish free before heading out. He rode the bus to Lotor's neighborhood trying to steady his breathing. He wanted Lotor to enjoy his idea but knew there was a chance that this could have the opposite effect.

Lance spied Lotor leaning against his car with arms crossed. He had a grey beanie pulled over his head that hid most of his hair though a few wisps had escaped. He wore a patterned short sleeve dress shirt over slim fitting jeans. Dark sunglasses covered most of his face. His shirt was left untucked but he still looked like a model.

“Is there a reason why you look like you are trying to go undercover?” Lance asked in a way of greeting.

“I don't want to be stopped by random people asking about my father.” Lotor unfolded his arms as he straightened up. He picked up a sling bag and slung it over his shoulder.

“We won't be staying around here.” Lance smirked.

Lance pulled him away from the vehicle. Lotor raised his eyebrow with a slight twist to his lips. The glimpse of confusion barely lasted a second before he shrugged and let Lance direct him. Lance could feel Lotor tense with questions the further they walked. They had passed several blocks before Lotor finally exploded.

“Where exactly are we going?” Lotor's voice was clipped. “I don't know why you won't let me drive us to where ever you plan on going.”

Lance ignored his tone as he hide his smile. He didn't want to upset Lotor but the thought that he felt uncomfortable walking was a little humourous to him.

“I want to let you experience something that you probably have never done before. You can take me to all the expensive restaurants but I want to do something for you.”

Lotor continued to frown but he didn't speak up as Lance led him a few more blocks before the subway station appeared. Lance bought two tickets when they stepped into the main entrance.

“We could have easily taken my car instead of this bacteria ridden travesty.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Just trust me.” He stared up at the destinations and pulled Lotor along to the blue line. 

Lotor was looking around as though he would be mugged within seconds. He pulled his grey beanie lower over his ears, hiding more of his white hair that was tucked inside.

“You're just drawing more attention to yourself.” Lance smirked as he tugged up the fabric so that his forehead was in view. 

His forehead furrowed before smoothing out as the train approached. He pulled the strap of his bag tight against his chest as he followed Lance inside. Lance led him to two seats away from most of the people. There was a girl sitting behind them with her headphones covering her ears looking lost in her imagination. Lotor shifted in his seat trying not to touch anything that he could avoid.

Lance unconsciously held his hand to comfort him. “Relax, this is a common way to travel.”

Lotor sneered before sighing. “I don't see why we need to do this when I have more than enough options of transportation without taking this.” To his relief he didn't pull his hand away from his even though they received a few looks of disapproval.

The hour long train ride was spent talking randomly about their lives. Lotor was still tight lipped about most of his private life but Lance told him more about his family and friends. Lotor spoke of the countries he had visited and the sites he had seen but never anything about himself. Lance didn't press him knowing it wasn't his place since they weren't technicality anything but strangers. There was a reason why he had chosen this way of transportation instead of having Lotor drive. They were able to talk freely without distractions and the more relaxed Lotor was the more open he became. Eventually Lance hoped he would start telling him more about himself instead of the few glimpses he had seen up till now.

 

 

“You-you took me to a sculpture garden?” Lotor side eyed him. “We took a train for an hour just for this?”

Lance knew he wouldn't be all that pleased but he didn't let that thought stop his enjoyment. “Driving can be a little distracting and I thought this would be a good way to talk.” Lance looked down at the sidewalk. Someone had drawn a smiley face in the corner with pink chalk. “There's a maze.” He added without confidence.

A hand lifted his chin and his eyes met piercing dark ones. Lotor gave him an indulgent smile. “Now when you put it that way it doesn't seem so bad.”

Lance flushed with delight as Lotor slid his hand in his. The garden was one of the bigger ones he had found during his research. There had been ones closer but again he had wanted some time to themselves so they could talk and escape from the city.

Lotor made an effort to enjoy himself as they stopped and read the sculptures descriptions throughout the park. There was a light in his eyes as they drifted from one display to the next. Lance smiled with delight paying more attention on Lotor's movements than the actual artworks.

 

“That twisted thing looks like a spider.” Lance hid his face behind his hands as the twisted metal rose over them with eight warped legs.

Lotor chuckled. “It does. Can you image living in a world where there were spiders this big?”

Lance shuddered at the thought. “Moving on.” He ignored the smug look on Lotor's face as he practically ran from the statue.

They stopped before five figures of children formed of twisted twigs. They stood in a circle with arms outstretched seeming to be holding hands if they had them.

“I wonder what they are summoning.” Lotor leaned in to study the stiff forms.

“That's creepy.” Lance pulled at his arm to distance him from the five children. “Why are the statues here so disturbing.”

Lotor laughed. “I think they are pretty interesting.”

Lance scowled. “You seem to be enjoying this more than me even though it was my idea.”

Lotor smirked at him. “I just needed to open my mind to new things.”

“There should be a succulent garden over there in that glass building.” He gestured past the creepy children to a building thirty feet away. Without waiting he hurried towards the structure.

Inside was humid with a faint mist in the air. The varied colours of the plants cast a rainbow through the rows that crisscrossed through their path. The aroma that flooded the place was heavenly as they walked deeper into the garden. They stopped before a circular design in the middle. White stones framed the plants and Lance took out his phone to take a picture. He made Lotor pose with him as he took a selfie of them standing before the hanging glass house filled with fairy lights. The purple succulents that was inside shined in the picture after taking the photo.

“I'm gonna get this framed.” He grinned up at Lotor.

Lotor's eyes were soft as Lance held his gaze. They held a warmth in those depths that seemed foreign and Lance found himself lost in them as he moved forward while he parted his lips. Lotor's pupils dilated before he pulled away tearing his gaze from his. “We should move on, there's still the maze to see.”

Lance tilted his head but followed Lotor outside without a word. The maze wasn't as big as he expected but they spent an hour going through all the twist and turns while gazing at the statues and plants that were placed in the dead ends. Lance watched Lotor silently but the moment between them in the building had been lost; forgotten as Lotor led him through the maze without once looking too closely at him.

They ate a quick meal at a nearby burger place before heading back. Lance didn't want the day to end but he was growing tired. Lotor seemed to have lost his energy as well while they waited for the train to arrive.

The ride back was silent with Lance pressed against Lotor's shoulder, head drooping as exhaustion pressed on him. He had wanted to spend the time talking more with Lotor but he dozed instead. His face pressed against Lotor's chest as the train wiggled on the tracks. An arm wrapped around his back holding him firm as their seat shook with each slight turn of the track. Lotor was staring blankly out the dark window when Lance had glanced up at one point before shutting his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually make a playlist for the stories I write and if anyone is interested in listening I have the link for this one here: https://open.spotify.com/user/22rupypoxpfec4ypck5sqgr5q/playlist/0OWi1Fr7sSXXj3ReSfRUnQ

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is outlined so I'm hoping I can be better with updates. I've been working on this before the third season came out so I wanted to post something before the fourth season.


End file.
